Conventionally, an electromagnetic switch device for a starter, used for a starter for starting a large-displacement engine of, in particular, a bus or a truck, needs to be supplied with a large current in order to cause the electromagnetic switch device for a starter to operate, and a relay called an auxiliary relay, which has a smaller size than the electromagnetic switch device for a starter, is used as a current supplying means therefor.
The auxiliary relay is provided near the electromagnetic switch device for a starter and is connected via wires so as to form an electric circuit. However, it is often difficult to ensure a space for providing the auxiliary relay in an engine chamber, and it is also often difficult to arrange the wires. Therefore, an electromagnetic switch device for a starter is known which includes an auxiliary relay for which such a space and such wires are not needed (for example, Patent Documents 1 to 3).
The embodiment in FIG. 1 in Patent Document 1 and the embodiments in Patent Documents 2 and 3 each disclose an electromagnetic switch device for a starter in which an auxiliary relay is provided between a solenoid coil and a movable contact.
The embodiment in FIG. 5 in Patent Document 1 discloses an electromagnetic switch device for a starter in which an auxiliary relay is provided such that a part thereof protrudes outward in the axial direction from a terminal block.